


Barollins

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Some Canon, Takes place after Forgiving Rollins episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: ADA Rafael Barba and Amanda Rollins have coffee. The start of a possible relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I got the idea to ship Barba and Rollins. Don’t misunderstand I ship Barson too. I want to explore where this can go. There will be angst, jealousy and some minor sexual content. Should that change I’ll note it.
> 
> Comments, positive and negative are welcome, and kudos are too.

Barba was huffing and puffing as he ran through the park. The snow from the last storm had melted and the somewhat warmer temperatures had dried up the wetness. It was Saturday and he blessedly didn’t need to go into the office, he could do some work at home. He jogged over to a bench and placed his water bottle on the ground. He was doing some light stretching when a woman, who looked like Rollins, was running toward him with a dog on a leash. He squinted into the sunlight with his hand above his eyes and realized it was her and Frannie. “Rollins!” He yelled. It appeared the woman was turning and now walking/running away from where he stood. “Rollins, wait” he yelled as he grabbed his water and ran swiftly toward her. 

Amanda slowed her pace and got down on a knee to pet Frannie. Good Lord what does Barba want she thought to herself. Barba ran up alongside them and hunched over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. “How are you?” he asked. “I’m fine, Counselor,” she said, “but, your sweatin’ more than a sinner in church.” “Are you okay?” she asked. “Yeah, just trying to drop a few pounds” he said, touching his stomach. “You look fine to me” she said, looking him over, “ but I’m sure you don’t want to buy new $2000 suits.” “Your quite the detective, aren’t you Rollins?” He asked, smirking. “Well bless your heart for noticing Counselor,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

They walked a bit in silence. Then he asked “How was your vacation?” “You mean my forced time off” Amanda replied. “Rollins,” Barba started, “Liv means well, and after what you went through with Patton, I hope your getaway was relaxing.” Rollins sighed, “I do know she means well, but I know myself. She pushes therapy and I’m not sure that’s for me. But, my vacation was good, I’m in a good place mentally and I still have next week off.” Barba nodded, “oh I know how Liv can be, but her heart is in the right place.”

“Uh, do want to grab coffee?” Barba asked her. “Who? Me?” She asked looking at him. “Yes, Rollins, you.” He smirked. “Um, sure” Amanda replied, as she wondered silently what had gotten into the ADA. 

They walked the short distance to a local coffee shop and stepped inside. “What would like?” He asked. “Medium coffee and a vanilla scone” she replied. She reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed some cash, trying to hand it to him. “I asked, I got it” he told her. “Grab us seats and I’ll be right back” he said.

Amanda found a table for two at the window and sat. Frannie lay down by her feet. Barba came back, placing their coffees down as well as her scone and a carrot muffin for him. 

“So,” He said, “tell me about the trip.” For the next hour, while they sipped and ate, Rollins filled him in on her trip. He asked questions about her daily morning yoga on the mountain top overlooking the lake, what the food was like and how it was socially. She told him about the bus trips into town and how she enjoyed meeting the locals. 

Barba went to get a refill and Amanda wondered to herself when the last time she’d actually had a conversation with him that wasn’t work related. She’d seen his softer side when dealing with victims and when he was prepping her for the possibility of testifying against Patton, he was patient and kind, more so than usual. She did find him attractive, but pushed the thought from her head. 

She and Nick had decided to stop their booty calls, as he confided in her that he and Maria were talking about getting back together. She was thankful for that as she felt their relationship outside of work was purely physical and she had begun to think about something long term and serious-should she meet someone. She glanced at Barba as he added at least three sugars to his coffee and smiled to herself. She imagined if her and Barba were seeing each other and the squad found out. Liv and Carisi would be pissed, but she couldn’t decide who would be the most. She laughed to herself.

Barba returned to their table. “Ready?” He asked. “Yes, Counselor. Thanks for coffee and breakfast, I enjoyed it” she said. “Welcome Rollins, glad your back” he said. Barba reached down and patted Frannie’s head. “Have a good weekend” Amanda told him as they walked outside. “You too” Barba replied. 

As they turned and walked their separate ways, Barba turned back around and watched as Rollins and Frannie walked away, sipping his coffee, until he couldn’t see them any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba wants to see Rollins again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are appreciated. I know most don’t ship this pairing, but I hope you enjoy reading.

It was fairly late on Thursday evening and Barba had just gotten home. He quickly changed into sweatpants and a soft, worn tee shirt. He pulled some leftover Chinese take out from his fridge and nuked it. He really wanted to pour himself some Scotch, but he hadn’t had a bad day, and was trying to lose a few pounds. He thought about running into Rollins the previous Saturday, and how she had given him the once over when he told her he was dieting.

He had asked her to get coffee purely on a whim, and found he enjoyed hearing about her trip. Their conversation flowed and she was certainly easy on his eyes. He tried not to think about her that way, but found his mind wandering. 

He’d heard the rumors about her during her time in Atlanta. Clearly those were lies made up by Patton and his crew. Liv told him that Rollins had been seeing Amaro, but Liv sensed that was over. 

Barba couldn’t believe that he was thinking about her. It had been a while since he went out with anyone more than twice. He thought about asking her to meet for coffee again, but wasn’t sure how to make the move. Ironic to the man so confident in the courtroom.

Saturday morning rolled around and Barba was out on his run. He’d been taking the same route all week with the hope of seeing Rollins again. He couldn’t explain it but he was excited about possibly running into her.

He slowed down and eventually stopped at the same place he spotted her last weekend. He was stretching while looking for her and Frannie. He sat on the bench and pulled out his phone, scrolling through email. 

He glanced up when he heard steps nearby. “Hi Barba. How’re you doing?” Rollins asked. “I’m good, Rollins. Where’s Frannie?”

“Carisi has her. His niece has been bugging his sister for a dog and he thought she might enjoy having Frannie around” she answered. 

She sat down on the bench next to him. He shifted and looked at her, into her eyes. They were so blue in the sunlight, her lips dark pink. She really did remind him of Cinderella. He smiled. “What?” She asked. “It’s nothing” he answered, shaking his head. 

“Well now you have to tell me” she said. “You remind me of Cinderella” he told her, smiling again. She raised an eyebrow, “Cinderella?” She questioned. “It’s a good thing Rollins. Everyone knows Cinderella is the most beautiful Disney Princess” he stated matter of factly.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” he questioned hesitantly. “I mean, you know, if you aren’t doing anything, I thought we could do something. But, if you do, we can do it another time, I mean, do something, not do it.” She laughed and he blushed. 

“Counselor, are you blushing? Cause you’re cute as a button with your red nose” she drawled. “No, it’s winter and it’s cold out.” God that southern accent had a sultry slant to it he thought. 

She took her phone from her pocket and started typing. A few seconds later, Barba’s phone buzzed, indicating he had a text. Rollins stood. “That’s from me, my address, come over around 6:30. I’ll cook. Bring dessert and whatever you like to drink.” Barba stood and started to talk “we could go out to eat, I was asking you.” “Next time, it’s your treat” she said as she started to run away. He thought to himself, how does she know there’ll be a next time? “Wait” he yelled. “Can you cook?” She turned and ran in place, “guess y’all find out tonight” she said laughing as she turned and started to jog away. 

Barba stood in front of Rollins’ apartment door, shifting the bag he held. He was nervous. ADA Rafael Barba, he of the big brass, well, he was looking forward to seeing her. He knocked. 

Rollins opened the door, smiling.  
“Hi, come in” she said, stepping aside to allow him entrance. Barba glanced around, “nice” he said, as he walked into the kitchen placing the bag on the counter. He staring removing items from the bag: “bottle of Chardonnay, bottle of Cabernet, Scotch and Southern Comfort” he said, looking at her. 

“And in this box?” She asked.

“There’s a key lime tart, a chocolate peanut butter brownie, fruit tart with pastry cream and a slice of coconut cake” he said excitedly. 

“You do know that it’s just me and you, right Counselor?” 

He waved his hand in the air “I wanted to be sure to get something you like.”

“Looks like you’ve got it covered” she said smiling. 

“Something smells yummy” he said.

“It’s a southern dish called Country Captain. It’s chicken simmered with peppers, onions, tomatoes and seasoned with curry. I have rice and biscuits too, and a salad.”

“Sounds like Chardonnay will go well with that. That work for you?” He asked. 

“Yep” she answered, handing him a corkscrew and then retrieving two wineglasses.

He poured and she took the glass he offered, lifting it into the air slightly. He raised his glass and said “to getting to know you” and she smiled, raised her eyebrow and glass, clinking his. They both sipped. 

She walked to the living area and he followed. She sat on the couch and he sat next to her, turning slightly to face her. She followed his lead and shifted.

They spoke for a while sipping their wine as their dinner simmered.

Barba helped Rollins dress the salad while she portioned out their rice and chicken. She pulled biscuits from the oven and placed them in a basket on the table. Barba refilled their glasses with wine. 

“Rollins this is delicious, I had no idea you could cook. These biscuits are so tender and flakey. Where did you get them?”

She laughed. “I’ve a mind to smack you Barba. I made them. Any Southern girl worth a darn can make a good biscuit. I enjoy cooking. I just don’t have the time. But, being home this past week allowed me to make and freeze several dishes, and biscuits.”

“This is so good. It reminds me of a Cuban rice dish. Maybe I could make it for you sometime” Barba said hopefully.

They finished their dinner and he poured a small glass of scotch and a glass of Southern Comfort for her and they sat back on the couch.

Rollins shifted and looked at him “what are we doing Barba?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba and Rollins discuss what it is they’re doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome. Thanks for reading.

Barba was flustered. He didn’t know how to answer. If this were a trial he’d have prepped and have an answer tree ready. He stood and walked back and forth in front of the couch.

“I, I enjoyed having coffee with you last Saturday. It was nice to hear about your vacation and I wanted to see how you were doing after the trial with Patton. I thought about you a couple of times this past week and I found myself uh, wanting to see you. I thought my asking you to do something was indicative of, of my desire to spend time with you, to get to know you better.”

“Come sit Barba, I feel like I’m watching a tennis match with your goin’ back an’ forth. I admit it was nice to talk with you last weekend. You’re so different away from work. You’re not nearly as high falutin’ as I thought. And, I’m certainly enjoying your company tonight. You’re a snappy dresser and I know you’re a nice guy.”

“Geez Rollins. I feel like I’m waiting for a verdict to come in on a case I had no right prosecuting.”

“What I’m trying to say here is I’d like to get to know you better too Barba. But, I gotta ask. What about Liv? I assumed you liked her.”

He started pacing again. He knew this would come up. “Rollins, I respect Liv. She’s good at her job, not unlike you. She’s passionate and she challenges me regarding advocating for victims and not seeing everything as black or white. She’s too intense at times and can be overwhelming. My feelings for her are platonic.”

She nodded. “You know I have, had issues.” she volunteered.

He looked at her with softness in his eyes as he tilted his head. “We’ll take it slowly. See how it goes. Not over think it. We’ll keep it between us.”

“That sounds good. How about we watch a movie and in a bit we dive into dessert?” “Now relax” she told him. “You’re more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.”

He shook his head, disbelief that she actually just said that. He looked at her and they both started laughing. 

“What are we watching?” He asked. 

“Smokey and the Bandit” she said laughing. He raised his eyebrow. “Next time I pick” he told her.

As the movie played they found themselves both laughing. Barba kept sneaking looks at Rollins and he realized how much he enjoyed watching her laugh. Her eyes wrinkled. She seemed so light and happy.

At some point Rollins realized Barba had shifted closer and their thighs were touching. Her stomach jumped at the thought. She glanced at him and a stray tuft of hair had fallen onto his forehead. She found herself reaching up and tucking his hair in place. He turned and leaned in, looking into her eyes, round sapphires fringed with dark lashes. He put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up. “Can I..?” He asked. She moved forward and their lips met. Tentatively at first, then gradually increasing their exploration. 

Barba’s heart was pounding so loudly he thought for sure she could hear it. His hand was in her hair, behind her ear, and it felt like silk through his hands. He could feel his arousal growing. He pulled back, catching his breath, looked at her. “Should we stop and have dessert?” He asked shakily.

“Oh sugar” she drawled. “This is dessert.” With that she straddled him and crashed her lips into his.

Monday

Via text

Barba: Good morning. How was the rest of your weekend? First day back okay?

Rollins: Relaxing. Carisi brought Frannie back yesterday afternoon. He ate both tarts and half of the brownie you brought for dessert. I managed to save the coconut cake for myself. It was so good, reminded me of home. So far so good today. 

Barba: I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ll get you some again soon. I have to stop at the Precinct. I’ll see you then?

Rollins: I’d like that. The cake, and seeing you. I’ll be here unless we catch a case.

Later in the day Barba walked into SVU. Glancing around he noticed Fin on the phone and Rollins tapping away on her keyboard. He approached her desk and she looked up. 

“Detective Rollins. Welcome back. I trust you relaxed while you were away.” He smirked.

“Barba. Thanks. It was good.” She smiled. 

“I’m going to talk to Liv for a few minutes. You’ll be here for a bit?” He practically whispered. 

“Uh, yeah.” 

Barba walked into Liv’s office and Rollins resumed her typing. After a few minutes Barba was at Liv’s door, saying goodnight. 

Rollins shut down her laptop, slipped her coat on and grabbed her bag. She yelled into Liv “nite” and waved to Fin who was still on the phone.

“Walking out Counselor?”

“Heading out, yes Rollins.”

They rode the elevator down to the ground floor in silence as there were other riders with them.

Once they stepped outside they walked down the steps and they both stopped. 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday?” 

Rollins bit her lip, but didn’t answer. She appeared to want to say something. Barba shifted from one foot to the other. “Change of heart detective?” he asked softly.

“No” she said, “I’d like to go to dinner with you.” 

He touched her forearm and squeezed. “I’m glad to hear that. Do you need a ride home?”

“Thanks, but I’m good. I’m sure I’ll see you this week at some point. You can let me know where we’re going.”

“Good night Rollins.”

“Night Barba.”


	4. Chapter 4

The week was busy as they caught a case. Jenna was a young girl who claimed she was raped in a pizza shop by an employee. The accused was released, as there wasn’t enough to hold him. Jenna’s father kidnapped him and tried to coerce a confession from him. Tragically he died from a heart attack triggered by asthma. Now her father was in jail. 

SVU investigated and Jenna disclosed to Amaro and Rollins in heart wrenching flashback. She had gone to the dentist, who was her uncle, and he had raped her in his office. Jenna was extremely brave and helped catch her uncle in a trap, allowing SVU to catch him.

Rollins and Barba saw each other at the precinct, but there wasn’t any discussion about their dinner plans. He texted her on Thursday evening.

Barba: Hi. Still good for Saturday?

Rollins: Hi, yes all good. Where are we going? I’d like to dress properly.

Barba: There’s a Cuban place owned by a neighbor of my Mom’s. Food is delicious and there’s a trio that plays music. It’s not upscale but most of the men wear a suit or a sports coat, sans a tie. Most women wear a dress or skirt. 

Rollins: Cuban sounds great. What time should I be ready? 

Barba: 7:00 I’m looking forward to seeing you.

Rollins: Me too.

Saturday 

Barba was excited about dinner with Rollins. It had been a while since he felt this way about someone he was interested in romantically. He dressed in his charcoal grey suit with a blue shirt and matching pocket square. He wasn’t sure what tonight would bring, but he was happier than he’d been in a while.

Amanda had spent part of her afternoon getting a manicure and pedicure. She styled her hair in a casual updo with some tendrils falling downward. She swept her bangs to the side. 

It surprised her just how much she was looking forward to seeing him. She couldn’t believe that he’d asked her to dinner. When she ran into him at the park that Saturday morning she felt he was being polite asking her have coffee. She was genuinely surprised at his interest in her.

She answered her door when he knocked. “Hi. You look beautiful.” He said leaning in to kiss her cheek. She wore black boots, a black skirt that hugged her hips and a white silk blouse that had a slight ruffle around the v-neck, allowing just a hint of cleavage. It was undoubtedly feminine and he wasn’t used to seeing her dressed that way. “You made me blush Counselor” she said smiling. 

He helped her with her coat and they made their way outside, his hand on the small of her back. He opened the car door and she got in, him then sliding in next to her. He thanked the Uber driver for waiting.

They walked into Mateo’s and the owner came running over, grasping Barba’s shoulder and kissing him on both cheeks. “Rafael, hola amigo, it’s been too long. I saw your name on the reservation list. Who is this? She’s lovely.”

Barba introduced Rollins. Mateo grabbed her and kissed both her cheeks too. He escorted them to their table, motioning for the busboy. Mateo started to hand them menus but Barba started, “would you please bring us an assortment of dishes; I want Amanda to try a variety.” “Yes, of course.” He excused himself and walked away.

Their waiter brought a bottle of wine and they toasted to a fun evening. Appetizers appeared: empanadas, chorizo skewers glazed with guava, marinated garlic shrimp and plantain fritters. Barba loved watched Rollins eat, saying “mmmm” as she tried each item while he explained what they were eating. 

They talked briefly about the latest case. Rollins mentioned that Carisi told her Barba had shown up with his tuxedo on the other night. “I had gotten tickets to Constellations with Jake Gyllenhaal and I went with my Mamí. I was glad to be able to take her as she loves the theatre as much as I do.” 

Plates were whisked away and replaced with Arroz con pollo - chicken and rice and Boliche - stuffed pot roast, along with other sides. They ate and drank while the trio performed traditional Cuban music. She felt very comfortable around him and was more relaxed than she had been with other dates. She chalked it up that she had been working with him for a few years. 

Barba told Rollins about his childhood, touching lightly on his father’s abusive behavior. She sensed his discomfort and reached out covered her hand with his. He turned his hand over and linked his fingers with hers, smiling at her. 

“Would you like coffee or dessert?” He asked. 

“Oh no thank you. I’m good.”

“I have a confession. I have some of that coconut cake you like at my apartment. I thought you might like a piece for dessert” he said smiling.

Rollins leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I’m too full for cake tonight Counselor, but I know I’d enjoy it with coffee in the morning.”

Barba made eye contact with their waiter, “check, please.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

Barba had Rollins against the back of the elevator, his hands in her unbuttoned coat, pulling her flush against him. He was kissing her neck, then up and around her ear. He gently bit her earlobe, sending chills throughout her body and an ache between her legs.

Once the elevator door opened to his floor he grabbed her hand and practically ran to his apartment. Pulling his keys from his pocket he opened his door. He took her coat and shrugged his off, placing them on a nearby chair.

“You want a drink? Cake?” He asked, smirking.

“Can we go to your bedroom? I already told you I want cake for breakfast” she answered, biting her bottom lip. 

“That you did, Rollins.” He took her hand once more and they walked into his room. He turned on a light, casting a low glow to the room. 

Rollins stepped into him and he started to unbutton her blouse, while pulling it from her skirt. Pushing it from her shoulders, he bowed his head, and kissed the light freckles scattered across her chest. He ran his hands around her back and down to the waistband of her skirt. Deftly he unzipped it, and it fell to the floor. She stood in her bra and panties, with thigh highs on her legs. He inhaled sharply. He gently pushed her back to the bed and she sat. He kneeled down and pulled off her boots. He ran his hands up and down her legs, relishing the feel of her stockings.

When he reached the top of the lace on her leg, he pulled the thigh high down, kissing and licking along the way. Once he removed her stocking, he did the same to her other leg. Rollins had her hands in his hair, watching as he kissed and licked, sighing. “Do you like that carino?” He asked.

“Mmmm, yeah” she breathed, “don”t stop.”

“I’ve just started” he said, standing and unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. She reached for his belt buckle, undoing it and the button of his pants. She unzipped and pushed his pants down to the floor. She felt his erection through his boxers as he pushed his shirt off and pulled off his undershirt.

He pulled her to her feet and pushed his lips against hers. Their tongues danced while he reached and felt her breasts through her bra, gently squeezing her nipples. He hands wrapped around her back, sliding down to grab his ass. She thought about how he managed to hide how well built he was behind those suits.

He unhooked her bra, and watched it slide from her and ran his hands around her breasts. He kissed her neck and slid down peppering her breasts with licks, eventually sucking each pert nipple.

He reached back and pulled the sheet and comforter back. Rollins slid back, resting her head on soft pillows. He positioned himself between her legs, kneeling back on his heels. He slid her panties down her hips and off. He leaned down and gently ran his fingers through her dark golden curls. 

Leaning down he kissed and licked her folds over and ove until her legs began to tremble. “I’m so close, if you don’t stop I’m going to come” she whimpered. 

“I want to feel you around my cock when you do” he said, pushing his boxers down and off. He reached up and put two fingers in her mouth, letting her taste. He grabbed a condom, tore it open and rolled it along his length.

He took his shaft in his hand and pushed into her while leaning down and kissing her. He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers as she placed her other hand on his hip, pulling him deeper into her. 

He thrust slowly and with purpose, leaning down to suck her nipples. She grabbed his head and pulled his head to kiss. Their kisses became deeper and almost desperate. Her legs started to tremble once again.

“Amanda, look at me while you come,” he whispered. “I’m so close too” he told her, locking eyes. Her breathing was rapid and shallow.

“Say my name” he asked as he shook, thrusting faster. 

“I, I’m, oh Rafael,” she moaned, shuddering.

“Amanda, Amanda,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers, breathlessly.


End file.
